A number of skeletal structural systems are currently available which use strut members that are interconnected through connectors. One of the problems commonly associated with such structural systems is the use of relatively specialized connectors to connect the strut members to form the structure. This has resulted in limiting the number of structural configurations available using such connectors or have required a number of different type connectors designed to connect the strut members together in a particular configuration. Another problem that has been associated with these prior art structural systems is that the configuration of the connectors were of a fixed design which did not lend themselves to be rearranged to interlock the strut members in different configurations. Yet another problem that has been associated with prior art structural systems is that it was difficult to economically manufacture such a system while at the same time keeping the weight of the system at a minimum.